You Belong to Me
by ZiptiesRfun
Summary: Tony's adventures as a new NCIS recruit. (Spoilers for season 8 episode Baltimore) He has finished his FLETC classes and is now set to begin on the job training in the field with his new boss, Leroy Jethro Gibbs. What could possibly go wrong? Gibbs/Dinozzo slash plus O/C (s). MATURE SUBJECT MATTER


This story takes place two months after Tony joins NCIS (Spoilers for "Baltimore" Season 8). He has just completed his FLETC classes and his on the job training is set to begin. Gibbs/Dinozzo **slash** plus O/C (s).

I have a shadow muse so this story may grow dark, violent & sexually explicit (within FF guidelines of course)

Not your thing? Not a problem. There are lots of other things to read on this site.

This is for **MATURE AUDIENCES ONLY**!

 _ **NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCSINCISNCISNCISNCISNCSINCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**_

The elevator dinged causing Leroy Jethro Gibbs to glance up from behind his computer.

Anthony Dinozzo stepped off with a huge smile on his face.

Gibbs watched as his new recruit entered the bullpen.

"Hey Gibbs!" Tony said enthusiastically, waving a piece of paper he had clutched in one hand as he wheeled a large suitcase behind him with the other.

Tony parked the luggage next to Gibbs' desk then attempted to flatten out the document he had accidently crushed.

Tony was not looking at Gibbs so he missed the amused look in the older man's eyes.

Gibbs leaned back in his chair appreciating the younger man's appearance as his new partner busied himself.

Gone were the aviator sunglasses, blue jeans and black leather jacket.

Tony was in a grey suit with a crisp white button down shirt.

His tie was black silk and looked very expensive.

Not for the first time Gibbs felt a jolt in his groin while admiring the younger man.

For Gibbs, his desire ignited when the two of them first met during an NCIS undercover assignment just over two months ago.

Money exchanged, deal discovered, Gibbs was on the run.

When Tony tackled him, and flipped him on his back, Gibbs hauled off with a right hook.

Tony's response was immediate as he quickly took control.

Gibbs first thought was _'Impressive'_ but then their eyes locked and Gibbs froze in place.

His attraction to the man above him was spontaneous.

That moment was forever etched in his brain.

The heaviness of Tony's body pinning him to the ground, weapon drawn and in his face, a fire in those jade green eyes….

' _Damn'_ Gibbs thought as he relived the moment in his mind.

He revisited that memory a lot actually, especially late at night when he was alone and lonely.

With his cock in his hand his imagination ran amok.

Salacious thoughts of Anthony DiNozzo naked in his bed filled his mind.

Tony, completely uninhibited and eager to please him, submitting to Gibbs desires in every way imaginable.

Of course Tony would have to be gay, or at least bi…which Gibbs was pretty certain DiNozzo was neither.

Besides, even if he were receptive to his advances, Gibbs knew that for Tony it would be too soon.

Tony came to NCIS leaving a broken heart behind.

Between his partner, Danny Price, who was exposed as a dirty cop, and his fiancée, Wendy, who left him at the altar, Gibbs had a feeling Tony DiNozzo's self-confidence was shot.

With a new start, Gibbs hoped he could help Tony get back on track.

He had not known Tony very long but Gibbs knew there was something about this man that stood out.

He was special…a keeper…and Gibbs was more than pleased DiNozzo was now with him.

Tony was good…really good and there was something calming about being with him.

And he wasn't the only one who felt that way.

Abby and Ducky had both loved Tony from the moment they met him.

His positive energy, the humor and that grin of his was very contagious.

They had both noticed a positive change in Gibbs when he introduced them to Tony.

When confronted with this information Gibbs did his best to conceal the happiness he was feeling.

He had a reputation of being difficult to work with-being both unrelenting and uncompromising.

Of course, the forensics expert and the medical examiner knew better, sharing a knowing smile between them when Gibbs declared he had no idea what the hell they were talking about.

Gibbs smirked at the memory of that conversation.

He knew Abby and Ducky worried about him and wanted him to be happy.

They accepted the addition of Tony into their little work family thus making it easier for Gibbs to embrace a new beginning for himself as well.

He was used to working alone in the field but he was getting tired of being alone.

He had great expectations for this new partnership.

The cocky Detective from Maryland found his way into Gibbs life at just the right time.

Gibbs had left DC for Baltimore with specific orders from his Director-he was to complete one final mission, alone, but when it was done, he would need to find three new agents to work with.

NCIS Director Tom Morrow had confided in him that the only reason Gibbs lone wolf antics were tolerated was because he was the best field agent they had and his closure rate was higher than any other agent in the DC office.

Morrow stated if it had been his choice he would have let him continue as a team of one, but due to increased budgets, and a new Sec Nav breathing down his neck, Morrow ordered Gibbs to get a team together.

Gibbs did not relish the task but he was very grateful Morrow had given him carte blanche to recruit his own team as he saw fit.

Gibbs appreciated the trust Morrow extended instead of just assigning him a team.

Now that he had DiNozzo he would train the new agent and together they would build their team.

"Sorry Gibbs" Tony said as he finished smoothing out the paper and handed it to his new boss.

"Never apologize…"Gibbs said absentmindedly as he accepted the document before slipping on his reading glasses.

"That another rule of yours?" Tony asked with a laugh

Gibbs removed his glasses and glanced up to meet Tony's eyes-any hint of amusement gone, a stern facade taking its place.

"Yes…rule #6 DiNozzo...never apologize...it's a sign of weakness."

"Oookay…..so I'll add that to rule #5 that you imparted to me on the day I came in to apply. Um… just out of curiosity… how many rules do you have and should I be writing them down?"

"You'll learn them as we go along…." Gibbs responded as he slipped his readers back on adding:

"Go ahead and pick a desk."

As he casually perused the document Tony had delivered, Gibbs watched the young man in action.

Tony turned with purpose, surveying the entire bullpen.

Gibbs could almost see logic and reason spinning around in his head.

When Tony grabbed the handle of his luggage and wheeled it over to the desk diagonally across from him, Gibbs smiled.

Pulling out the chair Tony sat down and looked around.

Seeming satisfied he spun around in his chair and pulled his luggage forward.

Unzipping the suitcase he removed a large pouch and emptied the contents on the desk top.

He took a few minutes to arrange the items.

When he opened the top desk drawer he gasped which drew Gibbs full attention.

"How did you know this is the desk I would choose?" Tony asked, genuinely surprised.

Gibbs stood and walked over as Tony removed a desk name plate and set it to the right of his computer.

It read:

" _ **Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo"**_

Gibbs nodded his approval as he said:

"I knew you'd pick this location because it is the desk I would select if I were you."

Tony cocked his head to the right, brows furrowed with curiosity as he asked:

"Really…care to elaborate?"

Gibbs bent down equal to Tony's line of sight before saying:

"This desk provides a perfect view of the main elevator so you can see the comings and goings of everyone who enters or exits. You also have a wall to your back which I know any cop worth his salt would position himself for personal safety."

Gibbs stood up slowly as he closed his eyes making Tony think the man was going for dramatic effect.

He had no way of knowing that Gibbs had caught a whiff of his cologne and was now having a hard time thinking straight.

"Yeah….but what about the staircase behind me…huh!?" Tony asked sarcastically

Gibbs opened his eyes and looked down at the new agent saying:

"The wall is high enough to provide the protection you need and you'd hear anyone on the stairs unless they were some kind of ninja."

Gibbs then pointed to the desk that sat beside them and added:

"That desk has more wall coverage but then you'd be sitting directly across from your new boss and you don't know me well enough yet to be comfortable with that."

He smirked at Tony's wide eyed reaction.

As he walked back to his desk he added:

"Nice Mighty Mouse stapler."

"Uh…thanks…..boss."

 _ **NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCSINCISNCISNCISNCISNCSINCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**_

For the next few hours Tony was visited by the IT people setting up his computer and establishing his phone lines and e-mail.

The day to day office stuff had not been covered in the FLETC training so he had to endure reading boring manuals filled with "how-to" s and "what if" s.

He was practically falling asleep when a large cup of coffee was placed in front of him.

The rich smell of creamy hazelnut lured him in.

Looking up as Gibbs sat down at his own desk Tony reached out for the steaming elixir and taking a sip said:

"You remember the way I like my java….thanks boss….I needed this." Tony said appreciatively.

Gibbs threw Tony a slight smile wondering how long his new recruit was going to call him "boss".

He didn't mind the moniker so he didn't mention it.

Re-energized on caffeine Tony picked up the last of the information he had to process.

He chuckled to himself as he read through the safety manuals.

He found it funny that he had to read page after page on how to use his office equipment properly, how to bend and lift just the right way to protect his back but no mention that as an NCIS Agent he carried a gun and could be shot at any time out in the field.

He snorted out loud when he got to the part about opening suspicious mail.

Tales of air borne ricin in a simple brown paper package or powered anthrax contained in regular envelopes.

' _Like any one would be so damn stupid as to open…'_

"DiNozzo!"

"Yeah boss?"

"You almost done with that?! Your swearing in ceremony is in half an hour."

Tony slammed the book closed saying:

"Yep…I'm done."

Gibbs raised a brow as he said "Good…follow me…we have some things to discuss."

 _ **NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCSINCISNCISNCISNCISNCSINCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**_

Upon entering conference room 3 Gibbs said:

"Have a seat."

When the two of them were comfortably seated across from each other Gibbs opened the file he had been carrying.

Tony was smiling but Gibbs could tell he was slightly nervous.

Gibbs decided to make the kid sweat.

"I reviewed all your test scores and comments from all your instructors."

Tony blinked several times before he said:

"Okay…and…"

"You passed them all with flying colors and the written evaluations were all positive."

Tony sat up straight like he was expecting a "but".

Gibbs could tell Tony wasn't use to being praised but he seemed to need it so Gibbs cut the act.

"You ranked first out of the class of 30, DiNozzo….good job."

Tony's look of surprise pleased Gibbs but also made him sad.

He wondered how this competent young man had such self-doubt.

A knock on the door caused a momentary interruption.

"Come in" Gibbs said roughly.

A petite brunette with smoky eyes entered upon his command.

Moving directly to where Gibbs was seated she handed him a file folder marked "confidential".

"Sorry to interrupt, Agent Gibbs, but I knew you were waiting for this."

She had made her way back to the door and was about to exit before she gave a little wave and whispered:

"Hi Tony."

Gibbs felt a bolt of jealousy run up his spine at Tony's response.

Smiling seductively Tony said:

"Hey Chloe...good to see you."

The exchange was flirtatious and it rubbed Gibbs the wrong way.

The look he gave the two stopped them in their tracks.

Chloe hurriedly shut the door as Tony smiled slyly and shrugged, like attention from the opposite sex was his cross to bear.

So much for thinking Tony would not be looking to rebound.

When Gibbs glare got even worse Tony cleared his throat, pointed at the file and asked:

"So what's that?"

"Your psychological evaluation."

"Oh"

"You passed the FBI background. This is the last document I needed before the swearing in. Give me a second to review….oh and while you sit and wait here is another rule for you…rule #12…"

Gibbs almost laughed seeing the anticipation in Tony's face.

Instead he harnessed his inner bastard and with a nod towards the door said:

"Never date a co-worker".

When Tony sat back with disappointment on his face Gibbs was sure Tony and Chloe weren't yet an item.

Gibbs was pleased to nip that possible relationship in the bud.

He almost felt guilty depriving Tony of the possibility of romance…almost.

He knew he was a possessive son of a bitch and as far as he was concerned Tony was his.

He shook those thoughts away as he read the few comments available to him from Tony's session with the NCIS shrink.

Growing bored, Tony began tapping out on the table what sounded like a drum solo as he waited for Gibbs to finish.

Gibbs shot him a look which caused Tony to pull his hands immediately into his lap.

His goofy grin made him look like a kid caught with his hand in a cookie jar.

Looking back at the file Gibbs couldn't contain himself, he laughed.

This kid made him laugh and that wasn't something Gibbs did easily.

Once again he felt lucky to have found Tony.

Satisfied with the evaluation results Gibbs looked up at Tony and extended his hand.

"Welcome to Naval Criminal Investigative Services, Special Agent DiNozzo."

Tony clasped Gibbs hand and gave it a firm shake.

"Thank you Agent Gibbs! It is a pleasure and an honor to work for you!"

Gibbs laughed again, shaking his head, amused; he moved to close the file.

It was then he noticed the psychologist's signature _"Dr. N. Sterling_ ".

He looked up as Tony stood, getting ready to leave.

"Did you see Dr. NOAH Sterling?"

"Yes…nice guy for a shrink….he told me he knew you in the marine corp…he was a Captain right?"

Gibbs simply shook his head in the affirmative.

Tony hooked his thumb towards the door and said "Do you mind if I go freshen up before the ceremony?"

"What? Uh…no…you go on ahead, DiNozzo…I'll see you there."

Sensing there was something wrong he asked:

"You okay boss?"

"Yes…fine…see you in a bit."

Tony nodded and left wondering what had happened that made Gibbs look like he had just seen a ghost.

Hearing the door snick closed Gibbs sat back and stared down at the signature.

He wondered when Noah Sterling had returned from NCIS headquarters in Rota, Spain.

He had not seen the man in over ten years.

Tony had been right. They had known each other in the marine corp.

They had even joined NCIS after they served.

Gibbs recruited by Mike Franks and Noah Sterling followed after earning his doctorate.

What Tony didn't know was that Gibbs had served under Noah Sterling….in more ways than one.

Noah Sterling was the first man Gibbs had ever been intimate with….first during the war and again when Gibbs had been emotionally wreaked after the loss of his wife and daughter.

Noah had been there for him and Gibbs had taken advantage of that.

The sex between them had been spectacular but Gibbs did not return the feelings of love Noah was expecting.

When Gibbs told him as much Noah had turned from him and walked away.

Without another word Noah transferred to Rota, Spain and Gibbs breathed a sigh of relief.

He was not proud of that fact and he knew he had not only broken a heart but destroyed a truly wonderful friendship.

They had not spoken since.

So, Noah was back and Gibbs wasn't sure what to do with that.

The psychiatry offices were housed on the opposite side of the naval yard so the chances of a run in with his ex-lover were very slim.

As he closed the file and stood up he ignored the rumbling in his gut that tried to tell him _'Yeah…right'_.

 _ **NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCSINCISNCISNCISNCISNCSINCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**_

 _Meanwhile in the Director's office…_

Director Tom Morrow looked at the two men across his conference table and shook his head in disbelief.

"I don't think it is a good idea to throw a new employee deep undercover when they haven't even started on the job training….and DiNozzo is hand-picked by Gibbs…he won't give the man up that easily."

Sec Nav Philip Davenport rolled his eyes before taking a drag off his Cuban cigar.

He exhaled a large cloud of smoke before saying with authority:

"Gibbs works for you, Tom….and you both work for me. Gibbs will do as he's told!"

The third man at the table wrinkled his nose as the cigar smoke travelled his way.

He trusted Tom Morrow but he hated the new Sec Nav believing men like Davenport always did what they pleased not giving a shit how their actions affected those around them.

The man coughed before stating:

"Anthony DiNozzo would be a perfect fit for the job. He has a natural talent for undercover work. He worked as a narcotics dealer in Peoria and infiltrated the mob in Philadelphia where he took down a crime boss. The exposure he had in both locations eventually led him to move on to Baltimore. His undercover work there earned him his Detective's shield at the tender age of 28…..the youngest Detective that department had ever seen."

"He was top in his FLETC classes, is an excellent marksman and well-liked by his instructors. That he is brand new to NCIS is also extremely beneficial. He is relatively unknown here and not at all abroad."

Morrow stood and moved to check his reflection in the wall mirror.

He straightened his tie as he addressed his guests.

"Gentlemen…our new agents swearing in ceremony starts in 10 minutes. The invitation stands if you would like to accompany me. If you choose to remain here please do make yourselves at home. My secretary is available and my bar is fully stocked. I should be back in about three hours."

He turned and addressed Davenport directly.

"Mr. Secretary...it is a fact Agent Gibbs and I work for you but we must also consider our employee's well-being. Agent DiNozzo can be briefed but if he refuses to accept the mission I will not hold it against him."

The Secretary of the Navy glowered at Morrow as the Director walked towards the door.

Morrow waited for a response to his invite but when he was met with silence he said:

"All right…I presume we will speak later…"

Closing the door behind him he was finally able to allow his contempt to show on his face.

Philip Davenport stubbed out his cigar eyeing his companion as he said:

"If you are instrumental in cracking this slavery ring it would be quite a career boost for you…hell it would make me look pretty damn good as well!"

Davenport bellowed out a laugh which turned into a coughing jag.

"I am not interested in boosting my career Mr. Secretary! I am only interested in bringing down the organization that has been kidnapping US naval personnel and selling them!"

Davenport grew somber as he said "You are correct….of course….as far as I am concerned DiNozzo is yours. If I have to step in and threaten him with keeping his job I will…or better yet…I can threaten Gibbs…"

"Leave Gibbs to me. I believe I can get the result we both desire."

Davenport sat back with a smug smile as he pulled another cigar from his breast pocket.

He offered it to the man next to him but when it was refused he brought it to his own lips.

Before he lit the match he gave his companion a knowing smile and said:

"Alright then….I leave it in your capable hands Dr. Sterling."

 **Comments? Yes please.**


End file.
